Current and upcoming technology is limited by the available methods for sensor location on the body of the user. Multiple schemes have been devised, but face ongoing issues with power supply as well as processing capability. What is needed is a new way to localize sensors on the body of the user to provide multipoint data capture for transmission wirelessly to worn devices that can process the data and incorporate that processed data into higher level schemes.